Lost and Found
by Autobot Lancewing Beta 06
Summary: After getting lost in a snow storm, Saba and Kiona have been rescued by Nava and Niju. Now they are torn between staying, or returning home. Nava/Saba and Niju/Kiona. Idea by BellaVision.
1. Chapter 1

Lancewing: Before we get into the story, I want you to know that I did not come up with this. The Idea belongs to BellaVision. We discussed the the main ideas of the story. You will see more from us...**

* * *

**

**Lost and Found**

**Chapter 1**

Deep in Alaska, a blizzard was taking place. It was the fiercest blizzard anyone has ever seen. Even sled dogs can get separated easily, and that is what happens to two of them right now. Two sisters were separated from their team. They don't know how it happened, nor did they know where this blizzard came from, but all they knew was that they were lost beyond all hope.

Saba, who was red with white highlights, was staying close to her sister, Kiona, who was like Saba, except she had some red fur around her eyes like a raccoon. Kiona says to her sister, "It's hopeless. We are never going to get out of this blizzard."

Saba responds saying, "You can't give up now. We will find our team."

Kiona collapses in the snow. "No. Don't you get it? WE ARE LOST! OUR TEAM IS ELSEWHERE! IT'S HARD TO SEE THROUGH THIS STORM! FACE IT, WE ARE BETTER OFF DEAD! You can continue, but my journey ends here."

Saba lies down next to Kiona. "Don't say that. I won't leave you. If fate wanted us to get lost, then there is nothing we can do, but I am confident that there is hope."

They stay where they are for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. Before doing so, Saba thought she saw two wolves approach them. The next morning, Saba wakes up. She notices that she was in a warm den. Saba thought to herself, _"How did I get here?"_ She looked over to her right and saw Kiona, who was still asleep. Did Kiona drag her all the way here?"

Soon she noticed the smell of caribou nearby, as well as two wolves. She got up and walked outside. It the sky was clear, and ground was covered in snow. Saba sniffed the air again and was able to find the caribou. Being starved since the separation from her team, she quickly dug in.

Unknown to her, two wolves, one white and one black with and blue-ish highlights, come up to her. The white wolf said to her, "Good morning."

Saba turns around startled. She knew there were wolves around here, but she didn't expect them to simply appear just like that. Saba said to them, "Hi. I don't know how we got here, but if this is your den, then my sister and I will be going."

"There's no need. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thanks."

"After all, we did save you," the other said.

"Wait," Saba said, "That was you?"

Both wolves nodded. The white wolf continued, "There was no way you could have survived out there for very long."

Saba could hardly believe it. Those were the same wolves she saw last night. "Well, my sister and I are forever in your debt. I'm Saba."

"My name is Nava."

"You can call me Niju."

* * *

Lancewing: we hope you guys like it. Be on the look out for more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kiona was now waking up. The first thing she heard was distinct chattering. She gets up and walks outside. She sees Saba talking with Nava and Niju. Saba was the first to notice Kiona. "Good morning," Saba says to her, "I hope you slept well."

"I did, I guess," Kiona replied. She looks at the two wolves. "Who are they?"

"My name is Nava, and this is my companion, Niju. We were the ones who rescued you."

"Really? Thank you." Kiona walks off.

"Where are you going," Saba asks.

"Home. My human is probably frantic looking for me."

"But we owe them our lives. We have to stay."

"How can we trust them? They're wolves!"

"But we are part-wolf. We are probably no different from them."

"Our sister isn't."

"I know we aren't as adventurous as Aleu, but we need to be here."

"Wait. Aleu is your sister," Niju asks.

"Yes," Saba and Kiona answered.

"We know her," Nava says.

Nava and Niju tell their story form the time they met Aleu and Balto, to the time Aleu crosses the Great Water with the clan.

"Our sister is leading an entire clan of wolves," Kiona asks.

"Aleu was a natural leader. Now it's our turn."

"But there is no clan around here."

"That doesn't mean we can't start one." Saba turns to Nava. "Besides, I have grown fond of this one…"

Nava blushes.

* * *

Lancewing: That was a nice chapter, wasn't it?

Balto: I don't know... I don't like the thought handing my daughters over to them.

Kodi: Trust me, It can't be any worse than letting your Aleu lead a wolf pack.

Lancewing: Ditto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two months have passed since Saba and Kiona were rescued. They later became mates to Nava and Niju and they were now expecting the beginnings of a clan.

In another part of wilderness, two sled dogs were searching in the snow for Saba and Kiona. They were their brothers, Kodi and Dingo.

Kodi sniffed the air. "Do you smell that," he asks.

Dingo looks up and sniffs the air as well. He replies, "Yes. There's no mistaking this. It's our sisters!"

"At last!"

They soon follow the scent which leads to Saba and Kiona. Once they got there, they saw their two sisters lying in the opening of the den. Kodi and Dingo walk up to them. "Do you see what I see, brother," Kodi says allowing the girls to hear him.

"Yes. I see what appears to be our sisters," Dingo answers, "But how can that be? They disappeared for months.

Saba responds, "Kodi? Dingo?"

Kodi and Dingo jump out from behind a bush. Soon, Saba and Kiona run up to them. "I can't believe it," Dingo says, "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story," Kiona says.

"Well, we would like to hear it on the way back," Kodi replies.

"We can't," Saba says.

"Sure you can," Dingo says, "All you have to do is walk home. It's not that hard."

"No, I mean we **can't**."

"What do you mean you ca-" Kodi looks at them again and sees exactly what she means. "Oh."

"Yeah… It's not that we aren't able to, but we just can't."

Just then, Nava and Niju return from hunting and notice Kodi and Dingo. "I didn't know we were having visitors," Nava says.

"Neither did we," Kiona says.

"Kodi was staring at the two wolves. "Who are they," he asks.

Kiona walks over to Niju. "This is Niju. He's my mate." She then walks over to Nava. "And this is Nava. He's Saba's mate."

"They are the wolves who saved us."

Saba then tells her story of how she and Kiona were struggling in the blizzard, and how they were rescued. They also told all of the events that led up to this point.

Kodi looks down. "I guess a lot has happened since the storm. Well, if you want to stay, then I'm not stopping you."

"But what about Dad," Dingo asks.

"We'll tell him what they told us. I'm sure he'll understand."

"Okay. It's getting late. We should probably head back…"

"Wait," Saba says, "You can spend the night here."

"Really," Dingo says, "Are you sure **they** won't do anything to us."

"If they wanted to be rid of any dogs, they would have left us to freeze in that blizzard. I'm sure they won't bite."

* * *

Lancewing: Nice to bring family into the story.

Kodi: I know...

Aleu: How come I'm not in here.

Lancewing: You were elsewhere, remember?

Aleu: Oh yeah.

-Fan Boy 101:

Lancewing: Glad you like the story. This is the first time I am working with another author, to be honest, but things turned out well...


	4. Chapter 4 and Aftermath

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Kodi and Dingo have eaten breakfast and were now on their way back home. They were mostly talking about how they were going to explain to Balto that two of his daughters mated with two wolves and are about to begin a clan.

When Kodi and Dingo finally got home, they were greeted by Balto and Jenna. "We found them," Kodi said.

Balto asked, "Where are they?"

"Out there," Kodi answered looking into the horizon.

Jenna began to ask, "Are they-"

"No," Dingo answered, "But I don't think they could be any happier."

* * *

**Aftermath**

Another few months have passed, and the two couples had their first litters. Saba gave birth to two girls and one boy while Kiona gave birth to two boys and one girl. Saba's oldest pup was Wildfire. He had his mother's colors, except with Aleu's eyes. He has proven to be a real hot-head. Saba's older daughter was Dreamer. She had her mother's patterns and eyes, but her father's colors. She was named that because she often liked to daydream. Their youngest was Jenny. She was shy, and she was named because she looked exactly like Jenna.

Kiona's oldest pup was Shadow. He was completely black, save a red patch of fur that went across his eyes like a mask. He often likes to hide and let his siblings find him. The middle pup was Raccoon. He was grey with a black mask, and is a real joker. Their youngest was Maya. She often gets into trouble, much to Kiona and Niju's dismay, but her siblings are more than willing to get her out. She looks exactly like Aleu.

As the pups were playing in the den, both couples were talking. Eventually, Saba said to Kiona, "Do you think we made the right choice?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was staying here a good idea?"

"You miss Mom and Dad, don't you?"

"Yes…"

Nava decided to step in. "What does your heart say?"

Saba was silent for a minute before saying, "I think it's in two places: the home where I grew up, and this place I call home."

"It wasn't easy for Aleu to take over my clan either, but she knew that was where she belongs. Do you know where you belong?"

Saba was silent for a minute. Finally, she said, "Yes. I belong here, with my family… I belong with my sister, I belong with you." Saba nuzzles Nava, "Thank you. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

Suddenly, Niju was attack by the pups. Everyone laughs.

* * *

Lancewing: Well, that's it for now, but be on the look-out for more.

Aleu: And I will be in the next one this time.

Lancewing: In the meantime, it's time to sighn out.

"Till all are one,"

Lancewing


End file.
